


Normal

by Didymus (TriaKane)



Category: Rectify (TV)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/Didymus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mother said to act normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Following "Mazel Tov".

Normal. Act more normal. As opposed to abnormal? But I am abnormal. I went to prison when I was 18, and have spent half my life locked in a 6x8 box. I very nearly forgot what the sun felt like on my face. The way honeysuckle smelled. The colors on a butterfly. 

I went into prison a child, and in some ways, I still am child. The lessons, if you can call them that, I learned in prison, most normal people don’t ever learn. I can’t unlearn them. I can’t un-know them. They make me... me.

Normal? What is normal?


End file.
